Zuniqa the Hedgehog
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. CONTENT: This page was established before the Appropriate Content Specifics was established, and is protected as such. It does not, however, reflect our current policies, and is not condoned by the community. Zuniqa the Hedgehog is a 16 year old hedgehog that was orphaned at a young age, she was then adopted by a childless couple. She had no knowledge of her immediate family but gave up searching for them at the age of 15 when she moved in with the Teefolx family. She is known by her friends as a showoff and can be pretty careless. Personality and Appearance Zuniqa is a purple-blue hedgehog with five ponytails that stick outward from the back and sides of her head. Her face is framed by three bangs. Her eyes are aqua blue and her skin tan. She usually wears a torn clothing, often in muted colours. . 'Stats' *Age: 16 years old. *Height: 115cm *Weight: 35kg *Speed: 80 out of 100 *Strength: 50 out of 100 *Flight: 8 out of 100 *Agility: 70 out of 100 *Stamina: 60 out of 100 *Defense: 40 out of 100 *Intelligence: 45 out of 100 Zuniqa is a carefree and reckless character who likes to show off. She often doesn't think before acting which can get her into trouble. She doesn't always listen to reason and can be very stubborn, especially when she has to admit she is wrong. She isn't the brightest of characters but still she can get herself out of awkward situations. Despite her reckless and stubborn attitude she is quite charismatic and makes friends quite easily. She is also very caring and hates to see people hurt. 'Skills' *Foraging *Extreme Gear racing *Evading detection *Agility and Balance *Piano and Keyboard *Climbing *Parkour History and Relationships Zuniqa lost her parents at the age of 1 before being adopted by a poor couple. Zuniqa was not given a formal education and learned most of what she knew on the streets. During this time she became friends with Mania the Hedgehog. She stayed with her adopted mother until the age of 10 when she left home to discover more about her real parents. Shortly after leaving her home she met Nikola Eyrie Redwan. The two quickly became best friends. Zuniqa continued to travel with Nikola until she met Tea Teefolx who offered her a place to stay in her home in the small secluded town in which she lived known as Ildton. Nikola then decided too return to her home island for a while and Zuniqa took a break from searching for her family. After a year living with the Teefolx family Zuniqa decided to explore the world with Nikola and Taya. After travelling, she returned to Ildton at the age of 16. Zuniqa then met Christopher the Cat and his family. Initially the two didn't get along too well, Zuni often teasing Chris for his upper class lifestyle. As time passed, the two became close friends, eventually starting a relationship together. Friends * Nikola Eyrie Redwan * Tea Teefolx * Chris the Cat * Mari Rabbit * Topaz Teefolx * Hannah the Cat * Darte the Cat * May Bee * Honey Bee * Mania the Hedgehog * Shade the Tenrec * Rob Lockwood * Princess Sunstream * Electra Aura Albastru Acquaintances * Maeda Cororla Eyrie * Jameeka the Octopus * Amberkayla-Sea * Will the Rhinoceros * Thana the Blackbird * Ven the Stoat * Rome the Stoat * Mystery the Cat Rivals * Jynx the Hawk * Jak Teefolx Gallery NOOD.jpg|Zuniqa as a member of the Blue Streaks Not Asking.png Dansy.jpg|Zuniqa and Topaz Teefolx W H A T.png Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:PRE-ACS Category:Adult Themes